Go Fish
by smileeeeeyface
Summary: Emma and Killian's game night in, complete with a prideful Killian who can't win a card game for the life of him, and Emma who finds it very entertaining when he gets so competitive.


Emma and Hook were enjoying their lazy weekend together. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, cards in hand. Killian Jones was making eyes at his girlfriend when he wasn't paying attention to their game. Which was too often. Emma talked him into learning some card games, and they completed full games of Uno and War with minimal damage to Killian's ego. Shocking, considering the amount of complaints coming from the direction of arm rest number two. Emma drew a card and added it to her hand, and re-positioned herself to ensure that her cards were out of view of the pirate's waiting eyes. She looked up expecting to see Killian trying to steal a look at her cards, calculating how he could best her. He lost both Uno, and War, and blamed it on Emma's "unfair advantage" of growing up with these games. She tried to tell him that they were really just games of chance, but he wouldn't have it. His pride was hurt, and he intended to mend it, and then some. After those first two they decided on a game that they both knew in some form, Go Fish. Evidently the game was known across the realms. Killian's version involved the loser walking the plank though, so he agreed to play by this realm's rules even though they were " the stakes of this win, Emma thought he would be taking this round a little more seriously. She was a surprised, but also not surprised at all, to find that he was still making faces at her behind his hand, trying to break her poker-face."Drew a good card now, did you love?" he asked with a smirk."Maybe, maybe not." she retorted, as she placed a new match down in front of sighed when he saw how badly he was losing. "You've bloody rigged every one of these games, I'm telling you.""You should really think about trying to win, not trying to make me loose.""I have a strategy. And it was working fine until you messed it up with that distracting face of yours." He said it with that hint of affection that was ever present when he spoke to her. She smiled to herself and started re-arranging her hand to decide her next action."That would explain why you're playing so poorly if this game had anything to do with faces, and relentless staring."He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, there's an art to this.""Or maybe it's just a children's game that someone is blasting way out of proportions?"He rolled his she thought it was cute. "Got any sevens?""Swan, no.""Hand them over, Jones.""I only needed the last one!""Yeah, well now I have them all, so I'll just take those-" she reached over to take them from Killian, who was holding on like they were his life. He leaned farther away, only avoiding the inevitable. She chuckled as she snatched them, completing yet another match. Killian rubbed his forehead in anxiety. Emma thought it would be a good idea to give him an out. Because knowing him and his pride, he would make her play this game into the early hours of the morning if only just to prove something. She had to do something. "How about we drop this game and, go back to my place?" She said with a hint of a smirk in her were at her place reply confirmed her fears. "I will play this game until I win it. Good luck getting me to forfeit before then."Darn it. "Got any twos?" She asked."No. My turn then? Finally?" He said with playful irritation. "Do you have any aces?""I do.""Splendid. And do you have any kings?"She handed him a stack of her cards. Satisfaction spread across his features, "Watch out darling. Like I said, I have the upper-hand now."She chuckled. Life would be so boring without him.

{}_{}

Hi everyone! You don't know me, I don't know you, but I just wanted to say hello because that's usually helpful in a good first impression.I wrote this months ago, and I just found in on my computer, so I started reading it, and I hadn't realized how long it was! I mean it's only under 800 words but for me that's like a personal record. Anyway, any feedback is so much appreciated, and if anyone is actually enjoying this, I remember enjoyed writing it, and would love to start writing more.I am not a writer, but I want to get better, and I figure what better way to start than with characters I already know and for reading, and please tell me what you think! P.S. I am very open to constructive criticism if you have any to give. Thanks again!


End file.
